Aithusa
For the episode with the same name see: Aithusa (episode). Aithusa is a white dragon summoned from its egg by Merlin, who later saved Morgana's life by healing her wounds. The Dragon later participated alongside Morgana in scheming against Arthur, Merlin and Camelot. Biography Birth Aithusa is brought into existence when the Dragonlord, Merlin, rescues the egg from the Tomb of Ashkanar and Julius Borden. A dragon will only hatch when a Dragonlord gives it a name. Using his power, Merlin names the hatch-ling Aithusa. Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon, notes that the name Merlin chose is very fitting, for in the Dragon Tongue, the name means "Light of the Sun". It is fitting because Aithusa is a rare white dragon, and her birth symbolises a good omen for Merlin's destiny, for Arthur, and the land that they will build together. Saving Morgana Aithusa presumably remains with Kilgharrah while maturing. When Morgana loses the throne of Camelot for the second time and is gravely injured fighting her way out, Aithusa flies to where she lies dying in the forest. Morgana, cured by the dragon's breath, appears both shocked and elated at the sight of the dragon, smiling in disbelief as Aithusa flies away, right after healing her (The Sword in the Stone). Imprisonment Following the events of Aithusa saving Morgana, they were both captured and imprisoned by Sarrum of Amata, Aithusa grew too large for the pit in which the Dragon was locked away. With no room to grow, Aithusa became twisted and crippled, her cries of pain could be heard from outside the pit and were said more pitiful than that of Morgana's (Arthur's Bane, The Hollow Queen). Tormented Ally of Morgana Aithusa bonds with Morgana within the next three years, since they spend two of those years imprisoned and tortured together by Sarrum. When Aithusa visits Morgana, just before Arthur and Merlin arrive to rescue the knights Morgana captured, the Dragon has grown quite a bit larger, although it is still small enough to fit in Morgana's bedroom, and the caves in which Morgana is searching. Aithusa attacks Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine, who are all shocked that Morgana has found a dragon. Merlin chases after Aithusa and when the White Dragon tries to attack him, he blocks the Dragon's fire with a magical shield and then uses his Dragonlord ability to stop Aithusa from attacking again. Merlin realizes that something traumatic happened to Aithusa, and it is revealed that she also cannot speak. Merlin lets Aithusa go, allowing the Dragon to exercise her free will to choose her own loyalties. However Aithusa displays loyalty to Morgana by presumably healing her after she is wounded by Mordred and then escapes Ismere with Morgana through a blizzard (Arthur's Bane:Part Two). Far after the events involving Ruadan and Ismere, the Dochraid warned Morgana about Merlin's attempt to heal Morgana's puppet Guinevere, who was under her control, she turned to Aithusa for help. The white dragon attacks Merlin, Arthur, and Mordred with the knocked-out Guinevere in a tow at a canyon. Just as before, Merlin uses his Dragonlord powers to send Aithusa away and end the Dragon's attack (With All My Heart). The Final Battle Upon the Battle of Camlann. Aithusa uses her breath to forge a sword for Morgana's variable ally Mordred. Later on, during the battle, Aithusa fights alongside the Saxons and attacks the knights of Camelot by air, but flies away with a scream once Merlin used his Dragonlord powers against the White Dragon. It is unknown what Aithusa's fate was after the battle, and unknown how the Dragon is considered the 'Light of the Sun' (The Diamond of the Day). Attributes Aithusa is a dragon, with white scales, and wings with a white, almost transparent membrane. Aithusa has big, light blue eyes, four horns, short neck spikes and tail spikes. As a newborn, Aithusa was about the size of a small bird. After three years, she appears to be the same size as a Wyvern. How long it would take for the White Dragon to reach Kilgharrah's size is unknown. Personality Aithusa has a very mysterious personality. The Dragon saved Morgana's life, although it is unknown exactly why. Aithusa has been shown to have a genuine bond with Morgana for reasons unknown, Morgana however, treated the Dragon like a pet and developed affection towards Aithusa after the young Dragon saved her. Aithusa appears to be mute since she has never been seen speaking, whether this is the ramification of her imprisonment or the Dragon merely being too young. She is highly intelligent, but a shy and reclusive dragon. Relationships Merlin Merlin used his powers to summon Aithusa from her egg and gave the Dragon a name. However Aithusa later saved and bonded with Merlin's arch enemy Morgana for reasons unknown. Aithusa unwittingly attacked Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine before Merlin chased after the White Dragon and used his Dragonlord powers to stop Aithusa from striking again. He could tell that something terrible had happened to Aithusa and realised that the poor Dragon couldn't speak. When Merlin told Aithusa to go the first time, the Dragon refused; but then he commanded the Dragon to leave. Kilgharrah Kilgharrah was Aithusa's Dragon guardian. He initially thought that Aithusa was male. Aithusa later saved Morgana's life and appears to have betrayed Kilgharrah. It has been said that Kilgharrah will not be the same Dragon he used to be because of his ward's betrayal. Morgana For reasons that have not been revealed, Aithusa saved Morgana at the brink of death. Morgana was grateful and elated when Aithusa did this. The two were later imprisoned and tortured for two years by Sarrum of Amata, and after escaping, both of them were still haunted by their past experiences. Morgana was protective of Aithusa and reassured the Dragon that everything will be alright. Morgana treated Aithusa like a pet and the white Dragon seemed to be the only thing she genuinely cared about. Aithusa was shown to be loyal to Morgana and attacked Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine, although the White Dragon couldn't resist Merlin's Dragonlord powers. Aithusa was later seen following Morgana through a freezing blizzard outside of Ismere, which shows Aithusa's bond with Morgana. It is also unknown how Morgana came to know the dragon by the name Merlin gave to it. Abilities Aithusa is a dragon of the same type as Kilgharrah, so Aithusa has many or all of his abilities. The White Dragon has great magical power that is used through her breath, it can be used it to heal, gift knowledge or power, and breathe fire. Although she is only the size of a man, Aithusa can attack assembles of men and breathe fire. Aithusa was also able to create an enchanted sword like Arthur's in her fire like Kilgarrah had done. Legends In some versions of the legends, the red dragon - symbolising Wales, king Arthur and Christianity - kills the white dragon - symbolising the Saxons, Morgan Le Fay and magic. The red dragon is most likely represented by Kilgharrah and the white dragon by Aithusa. In others, the red dragon symbolises a tyrant king who had been defeated, who's banner was a red dragon. King Uther killed him while riding under a white dragon banner. There were two dragons sleeping in stone benight the tyrant king's tower, which wouldn't stay standing. So, Merlin, a resident of the village who had been forced to build the tower, informed him of the dragons. Thus the tryant dug underneath the tower and found two massive hollow stones. He broke them and the two shot into the sky and started fighting. The white won, killed the red, then flew off. Less than a week later King Uther, who was then just Sir Uther, and thousands of other knights, came under the white dragon banner. King Uther delivered the final blow. Appearances ;Series 4 :Aithusa :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 :Arthur's Bane: Part Two :The Hollow Queen :With All My Heart :The Diamond of the Day: Part One :The Diamond of the Day: Part Two Trivia *When the writers learned about the fans debating whether Aithusa healing Morgana had to do with the white and red dragon legend or not, they had mentioned very loosely: "we hoped it was a nice tease..." Although this was never followed up on explained within the show. Many fans regard this as a terrible plot hole. *Katie McGrath has stated in an interview that Aithusa is female, despite being mentioned as "he" in Series 4, although this was never explained or indicated within the show. *Aithusa used her breath to forge a sword for Morgana in The Diamond of the Day. In legend, Clarent was the Excalibur's twin sword, used by Mordred to slay Arthur. This legend was referenced in the finale. *Although Aithusa is considered as a female by many fans, there has been no whatsoever indication within the show that Aithusa is female. Her gender remains unknown. *It was never explained how Aithusa was the 'Light of the Sun'. According to an English-to-Greek dictionary "Light of the Sun" is spelt "αὐγή", which when entered into Google translate, means '"Dawn". *"Aithūsa" is Greek (Αἰθουσα) for "Hall". Showing no correlation between Aithusa's name and the meaning given by Merlin BBC during the episode 'Aithusa' in season 4. * It was never explained how Morgana knew Aithusa's name as the Dragon cannot speak and Merlin and Kilgarrah are the only ones to know Aithusa's name. Gallery Category:Female Category:Magical creatures Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Creatures Category:Winged creatures Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Recurring Creatures Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Series 4 Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Series 5 Enemies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Old Religion Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters